


Kageyama & Hinata - One More Toss

by sugar_is_poison



Series: Loss to Seijoh [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, POV Kageyama Tobio, Protective Kageyama Tobio, Romantic Fluff, Some Plot, Sweet, ahh teenage romance, altenative title: kags calling hinata boke nonstop, im jealous of both of them pls, like...SWEET, post inter high arc, so sweet that ur teeth Will fall out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:46:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26068195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugar_is_poison/pseuds/sugar_is_poison
Summary: It was supposed to be perfect.The timing, the position, the angle, the speed… They were all perfect. Tobio lined everything up just for Hinata’s spike, like the many times before. The ball was delivered right in front of tangerine head and with a powerful swing of hand, it was over the net—then the Seijoh blockers easily blocked it, and sent it flying right back into their side. So what went wrong?
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: Loss to Seijoh [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1888030
Comments: 4
Kudos: 95





	Kageyama & Hinata - One More Toss

It was supposed to be perfect. 

The timing, the position, the angle, the speed… They were all perfect. Tobio lined everything up just for Hinata’s spike, like the many times before. The ball was delivered right in front of tangerine head and with a powerful swing of hand, it was over the net—then the Seijoh blockers easily blocked it, and sent it flying right back into their side. So  _ what _ went wrong? 

Tobio knelt on all fours on the smooth gymnasium floor, mind blanked. He panted, exhausted from the two regular sets and the third being dragged on into the 30’s with that deuce. His chest was heavy with his own body heat. His joints hurt and his muscles sore and numb. His stomach churned and he felt like throwing up. It wasn’t easy—volleyball was never meant to be easy anyways. But he never expected it to be this hard. 

He didn’t need to look up to know Hinata was also on the floor, two feet away from him, completely still. 

Tobio felt angry. All other emotions seemed to fade into the background and all he felt was pure, white hot, flaming, anger. No, more than that. What was the word for it again? Fury. 

He was ready to lash out at the first person who provoked him and he was walking a fine line between completely breaking down and maintaining his manners at the gymnasium. He hung his head as they lined up to say thank you to Seijoh. He bowed to Seijoh’s team, shook hands with them, and bowed to the audience in a state similar to a trance. His mind was swimming, somewhere else. 

Passing by Oikawa as they exited the gymnasium, Tobio was hit with shame. He lowered his head even more. He couldn’t bear the idea of Oikawa seeing his defeated side. He was reminded of his own words. 

“Winners get to stay on the court.”

And they lost. 

So the losers left. 

Any loss he had had before suddenly paled in comparison. Tobio had put his honor, commitment and passion for volleyball all on the line for this specific game, confident that his team could do it, could overcome their individual differences in skills, and could win against Seijoh, one of the best schools in the prefecture. 

But it wasn’t the case, not even close. They never stood a chance of winning. Tobio could still see Oikawa’s sneer—it would haunt him for the rest of his life, he was sure of it. 

Hinata was right beside him, since the moment they got their spike blocked, and waited for him when he was rinsing his head under the faucet outside. He didn’t need to look up to know the short boy was still there—the orange colored hair was too bright to  _ not _ notice. Somehow, he calmed down, though he refused to let the tangerine take credit for it. His anger was dwindling, and guilt kicked in. 

He turned the faucet off, and apologized to Hinata. He thought it was only appropriate afterall, since his desperation at the last moment led to him instinctively giving the toss to Hinata, playing right into Oikawa’s prediction. 

That seemed to have pushed an unspeakably sensitive button in Hinata, since two seconds later, Tobio found himself on the ground, straddled by Hinata as the short boy yelled, “Don’t make it sound like a mistake to toss the ball to me!”

Tobio stared at Hinata’s brown eyes round with frustration, and also… hurt. Deep down he knew it was truly neither of their fault, it was just that they weren’t strong enough, unpredictable enough, and smart enough—yet. Anger, bitterness, humiliation all came rushing back, and this time, there was something else. What was it? It couldn’t be… could it? Sadness? He suddenly regretted saying sorry to tangerine head, seeing the boy in absolute agony. 

Tobio, out of everyone, should know how much Hinata valued every single toss he gave to him. 

The conflict with Hinata was broken up by Takeda sensei. Tobio sat on the ground, absolutely defeated, his hair still dripping with water, making his sweat-covered shirt even wetter. Summer was unforgiving, seemingly punishing everyone who dared to stand directly under the sun. Tobio was among one of the victims. His skin was almost sizzling, and it felt as though there was a layer of pure heat around his body. He couldn’t help but notice Hinata slouched in frustration as well, and kicked himself for being one of the reasons why. 

“If you guys stay there on the ground,” Takeda sensei’s voice got both of their attention, “that would prove you are truly weak.”

_ I’m not weak _ , a small voice in Tobio’s head defended helplessly. 

So he stood up, and so did Hinata. 

Tobio always knew Hinata wasn’t weak. 

* * *

The dinner with the team ended in everyone cleaning up their plate in silence, eyes red from crying. The entire time, Tobio kept glancing at Hinata, who was sitting on his left. It was a strange feeling to watch the small boy eat. Tobio wasn’t exactly surprised—he had seen how much Hinata could eat before and had wondered how he was still this short despite his daily consumption comparable to a tiger. No, it definitely wasn’t surprise he was feeling. It was something more comforting. Tobio couldn’t name it. 

Tobio said goodbye to the other teammates and started heading in the direction of home, waiting for Hinata to catch up—their houses were in the same general direction (even though the smaller boy's house is much father away), and they had been walking home together for a while now. But the short boy didn’t catch up with him. Tobio turned back to call for him, and saw Hinata standing still with clenched fists. The sun was right in Tobio’s eyes, blurring his vision for a second. And all he could see in that second was the middle blocker’s hair, glowing golden almost, with the backdrop of a dazzling sunset. 

Tobio was dazed by the sight for a second. 

“Throw me some tosses, Kageyama,” Hinata looked up at Tobio, and said with a tone of seriousness that rarely came out of the small, skippy boy. He was holding up the school gymnasium key. 

“How did you- ”

“Got it from Daichi-san,” Hinata responded, his eyes unfazed, “please. Just one more toss.” 

Tobio felt an inexplicable surge of anger rising. He always had a short temper, but recently, whenever he was with Hinata, he would be triggered by the smallest thing he said or did. Now it was nothing different. 

“Are you an idiot?” Tobio barked, “we have school tomorrow—aren’t you exhausted?”

“I’m not,” Hinata lowered his head, eyes without a focus, “I’m—frustrated, if anything. I’m tired of constantly being beaten so easily by those power schools. Aren’t you?”

“You—!”

That was enough to get Tobio going. Whenever Hinata asked him a rhetorical question or made him feel like he was inferior, Tobio would, without a fail, act exactly how Hinata initially wanted him to. He didn’t feel exactly manipulated, maybe because it was always what he wanted to do as well. 

“We’re going.” Tobio stomped past Hinata in the direction of school. 

* * *

Tobio and Hinata didn’t exactly get to practice for long. Both were clearly exhausted, and admitted defeat when Hinata’s spike couldn’t line up with Tobio’s toss for the sixth time in a row. As much as they intended to perfect their skills, their bodies physically couldn’t catch up. They would have to rest before they try again. 

The boys cleaned up in silence, pulling down the net, putting away the scattered balls and the heavy metal poles. A somber cloud loomed over them, but they were alright, at least better than when they were standing right across the net to Seijoh. 

That was what Tobio thought, until he heard a suppressed sob coming from behind him. He was just putting the folded net up on the shelf of the equipment room. He quickly turned, to see Hinata’s back against him, shoulders shaking. The short boy just pushed the cart of volleyballs to the corner of the room. 

Tobio suddenly felt nervous, his stomach seemed to have clumped up. He was never good at expressing positive emotions, let alone comforting others. In times like this he wished that he had one percent of Hinata’s brainless optimism. 

“Hey boke-” Tobio immediately regretted opening his mouth in the first place. Why would he even start to calm someone down by calling them an idiot? So when he saw Hinata turning around and staring at him with some weird expectation in his teary eyes, he was bewildered. He cleared his throat. 

“Don’t… take it that personally,” Tobio stumbled on his words, suddenly it was the most difficult thing in the world to find the right, exact words, “you know, our loss. We’ll get stronger soon.”

Tangerine head wiped his face with the back of his hand, nodded, but the tears were still going. 

Shit, this is troublesome. 

“I’m also… s-sorry,” Tobio stammered, and quickly added, “you know, for apologizing to you earlier.”

Hinata sniffed, and asked, “you’re sorry for saying sorry?”

Tobio thought hard for a moment. 

“Uh, I guess?” He scratched his hair, eyes darting from side to side. 

_ Why is this so difficult?! _

“So,” Hinata started walking up to Tobio, the latter starting to panic, “you’ll still give me tosses? After I trashed the one with Seijoh? And the six ones I missed just now?”

“Hey you’re not making this any easier-” Tobio gritted his teeth. Somehow, even when he felt guilty for making Hinata sad, he could still be triggered by the dumb things he said. He took a deep breath, “yes, I will still give you more tosses.”

Right when the last word left Tobio’s lips, the short boy charged at him. Tobio was mortified when he found Hinata hugging him tightly with his face buried in his chest. Hinata’s shoulders shook even more than before. Tobio froze, with his arms floating awkwardly midair. His heart pounded like a motor was attached to it. 

There was that feeling again, the one he felt when he was watching Hinata eat. What… what was this feeling? It wasn’t a bad feeling, neither was it pleasant completely. It felt like a shiver, but not the ones you get from colds. No, it was more of those shivers coupled with goosebumps. The ones Tobio had gotten from watching his teammates play. The ones Tobio had gotten from watching  _ Hinata _ play. And that was, Hinata spiking Tobio’s tosses exclusively. 

“Thank you,” a muffled sound startled Tobio. It came from under his chin, underneath that head of orange hair. 

“Uh, hmm,” Tobio hummed in agreement, clueless as to what to do. 

“Will you...” the same muffled voice said, seemingly unsure, “will you hug me a little?”

Tobio didn’t know it was possible but his already racing heart beat even faster. He could hear the thud-thud-thud in his ears, and his face felt warm. It shouldn’t feel this warm, they were in the air conditioned gymnasium. 

“Ha?” Tobio forced himself to speak, “are you stupi-”

Hinata raised his head at this exact moment, making Tobio swallow the rest of his words. In front of him, the small boy looked somehow even smaller, eyes puffy from crying, nose bright pink, lips crunched downward. 

“P-please?”

Since when did every little movement of Hinata catch his attention? Since when did every tiny thing Hinata said grind his gears? Since when did seeing Hinata’s determined or excited face make him feel such joy, whereas a broken or frustrated expression, sadness? 

Something seemed to have clicked in Tobio’s mind. He believed he finally understood what that shiver-like feeling was. 

“Boke...” Tobio whispered, not sure whether he was talking about the boy clinging onto him, or himself. 

Supporting the back of Hinata’s neck with a hand and holding his chin up with the other, Tobio gently leaned in to place the tiniest, softest, and lightest kiss on the small boy’s nose. It wasn’t much of a kiss, more like a touch from his lips. Said small boy’s eyes were wide with surprise and amazement. Then, Tobio put his arms around Hinata’s shoulders, his chin resting on the orange hair. He shut his eyes—he refused to see the other boy’s expression. Or he was simply scared to see it. 

To his relief, the tiny body in his arms didn’t freeze up or squirm around. Hinata simply leaned into him, sniffing quietly. Tobio sighed. 

The two stayed like this for what seemed like a year. Both were scared to breathe a little too loudly or to make a sound, cherishing this secret moment in the equipment room. Neither seemed to want to break away. 

“Ahem,” Tobio couldn't take the absolute silence anymore, “you’re good?”

“Better than ever before, Kageyama,” Hinata leaned back from Tobio’s embrace, the latter immediately regretted saying anything. 

_ Come back, please, come back.  _

With hands still on Tobio’s arms, Hinata gave a tiny smile, eyes glimmering, “Thank you.”

_ Ha? Thank me? _ Tobio felt his anger level rising again. Uh oh, this wasn’t good. He would probably say something he would regre—

“You know,” Tobio said before thinking, which was something he clearly did a lot around Hinata, “I didn’t do it to pity you.”

Hinata looked confused for a second. 

“The- you know,” Tobio waved his arms, trying to get dumb tangerine head to understand. His face was warm again, shit. He probably looked like a boiling tomato right now. 

It was hopeless. Hinata tilted his head in question, completely clueless. Tobio realized he overestimated Hinata’s IQ. 

“ _ THE KISS! _ ” Tobio shouted. He was sure everyone in the neighborhood could hear him. 

“ _ Oh _ ,” Hinata’s cheeks immediately flushed, making Tobio want to take a bite (then he was horrified by his own idea), “I don’t think that’s how people kiss but… ”

There it was again, Hinata using mere words to make Tobio feel inferior and enticing him to do something,  _ anything _ . 

“Boke!” Tobio shouted, then immediately closed the distance between them. He cupped the short boy’s chin to hold him in place. This time though, he didn’t go for Hinata’s nose. Instead, he found those lips, and gently pressed his own on top, sealing their first kiss. 

Saltiness. That was the first thing Tobio tasted on Hinata’s lips. It was probably sweat, or maybe tears—he couldn’t exactly tell. But either way, they were both products of playing volleyball. And Tobio felt relieved, knowing both of them are, to a degree, the same. 

But after that, all Tobio could taste was sweetness. Hinata had always had a sweet tooth, and he devoured a watermelon popsicle before he left dinner. Now, Tobio was the one devouring him, ruthlessly taking every last bit of that sweetness in. 

Tobio had read and watched… certain materials, so he had a basic idea as to how things work. But real life application was apparently a lot more difficult, as he struggled to use his tongue to deepen the kiss. He never really got it, why people love to basically exchange saliva and stick their tongue in someone else’s mouth, until this very moment, when his entire body felt like it was set on fire when he heard Hinata whimpering under the works of his own tongue. Opening his eyes, Tobio saw a wretched Hinata in front of him: the small boy’s eyes were squeezed shut, beads of tears hanging onto the light-colored eyelashes; his face was flushed with a shy but expressive crimson color, wet from crying and being kissed so intensely. Despite being so overwhelmed by Tobio’s kiss, Hinata still clung onto the taller boy’s waist, not willing to let go. 

And surely, there it was, that strange feeling again. He felt like protecting Hinata, kissing Hinata like this whenever they see each other from now on, and better yet, melting the small boy so he could be permanently attached to him. That was how he felt when he saw Hinata eat: Tobio could stare at him for hours, amazed just by how he chewed his food. That was also how he felt when Hinata hugged him: Tobio wanted to do ten laps of flying around the gymnasium because of how much emotion he was feeling, so much so that he was ready to burst. 

So… is this love? 

Tobio broke away the kiss, and panted hard. He watched with half-lidded eyes, as Hinata gradually came back to reality. The small boy in front of him was a mess: his soft orange hair completely ruffled, eyes dazed and still shining with tears welled up, cheeks still flushed and lips plump and pink and wet. 

_ Fuck. _ Tobio felt something growing inside of him, and it wasn’t just his want to kiss the boy until the world ends. It was a lot bigger and it felt a lot more long lasting. He almost felt taller, and stronger. He felt like he could take on the entire world as long as Hinata was willing to kiss him like this. 

“Do… other boys kiss… like this too?” a small voice muttered. 

Tobio’s cheeks flushed. Looking back now, he realized he never really felt anything for girls in his classes. When other kids were busy pulling at girls’ pigtails or lifting their skirts, Tobio was confused by the cartwheels his heart was doing whenever one of his classmates—a brown haired boy—sat next to him in middle school. Then throughout months of playing volleyball with Hinata, the initial hatred evolved into something else. 

“Why do you care, baka?” Tobio combed his fingers through the orange hair,  _ it felt nice _ , “do you want other boys to kiss you like this?”

“No!” Hinata’s response was fast, maybe a little too fast, “no… I only want Kageyama-san to… k-kiss me like this…”

“Then it’s settled,” Tobio cleared his throat, acting as naturally as he could when he took tangerine head’s hand in his and started walking, “I’ll give you the tosses, and you will give me the kisses.”

“O-okay,” Hinata blushed again, lowering his head. Tobio smirked to himself, and ruffled the short boy’s hair up again. The latter didn’t seem to mind at all. 

The two left the gymnasium, faces so red and hot that steam could almost be visibly seen. They were heading home together, once again, but something had surely changed. For instance, their fingers interlocked. 

“Ahhhhh!!! Can’t believe my first kiss is gone!!!”

“Boke! Are you crazy? Everyone will hear you!”

“Kageyama-san, you won’t kiss other boys too right?”

“Wha- Of course not! …… Boke.”

**Author's Note:**

> hi sugarispoison here again :) soooo this is part 2 of the Loss to Seijoh series, focused on kags and hinata! ik i said in the notes for Warning Signs that the entire series will b abt karasuno team members getting frustration sex but i just can’t bring myself to write smut for kags and hinata, two of the MOST innocent characters of the show. so instead i wrote abt their first kiss (not even make out sesh), hope ur not disappointed aha. if u’ve read this far and didn’t completely hate on this fic u can mayb... idk... go ahead and read the other parts of this series? just an idea hehe. anyways thank u for reading as always!
> 
> throw more kagehina fluff at me on [twt](https://twitter.com/sugar_is_poison)


End file.
